Diary
by Hedwig06
Summary: Will Hermione stop at nothing to get "him" - Rating may change if the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_This diary belongs to Hermione Jean Granger_

_My quest to become Mrs "him"_

**Saturday:**

When did it start?

When did I notice him?

I've decided to start a diary for the first time in my life. Mmmm aged 17 and I've never needed a diary up to now, and it's all because of him.

I think about him every minute of every day, well maybe not every minute as I am trying to pass exams and keep up my title of "know it all".

I can't speak long now I'm off to watch a Quidditch game, what fun – not, but that's what best friends are for.

**Sunday:**

I saw "him" at the game, I am minding my own business running to get a good spot to watch the game, when guess who I bump into? Yep "him". I went bright red as I looked up at him and tried to smile but I think I came off looking like Sheldon Cooper in the The Griffin Equivalency, (if you haven't seen the muggle show called the The Big Bang Theory is basically a show about a bunch of nerds – now you know why I like it and all their adventures), well back to my smile it was a cross between a shark, all teeth and someone who's trying to hold in a fart.

It wasn't pretty. I know this as all "he" could do was frown and me like he couldn't work out what I was doing and he didn't even take any points off me - he must have felt sorry for me, (it's a start).

Anyway the bump – Swoon, he's not a skinny as you might think, more slender, strong, muscular, handsome, tall, dark ….. oh sorry I've got to go, I'll be back tomorrow I've got to go and have a cold shower.

**Tuesday:**

Classes with "him" today, unfortunately this also includes other people why can't I afford private lessons with "him" – mmm, I never thought of that until I wrote it here, I wonder if he does private lessons? I'll have to work up the courage to ask.

Well back to the lesson, it was fine until Neville in his infinite wisdom decided to add the 3 drops of belladonna before the cup of moonstone, well you can guess what happened, yup exploded all over us, before I could say a word though "he's" striding over shouting taking house points away and looking at us as we're dirt. Not the start I had hoped for in my quest to become Mrs "him"

I must think of a way to get in his good books, I would love to see him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wednesday:**

Too, busy, too busy, I'm so stressed not only am I trying to do my own essays and revising, but no fewer than 5 different people have requested my help – arh!

**Friday:**

Well I never saw that coming! We were all called into the great hall at lunch time for an "important announcement". I was sitting in my usual position, which is unfortunate - I really have seen enough of Ron eating to last me a lifetime, I just hope he passes better manners onto his future children.

Anyway the announcement! Eek, for once I am so excited, we are having a Hogwarts singing competition.

Now you wouldn't think that I would get excited about such a thing, but in my quest to become Mrs "him", I think I have my best chance in impressing him, as I do have a passable voice – not that anyone knows, I have kept that part of my personality to myself.

Now the twist in this singing competition is that you have to submit your name into the sorting hat, and the said sorting hat will then pick each houses representative and which house you will represent. Yes you heard me right I might up representing Slytherin!

All entries have until 7pm Sunday evening to submit their names, I better get practising!

**Saturday:**

The ferret makes me so mad – earlier:

Draco: Morning Granger

Me: Morning

Draco: You look happy, have you finally found a cure for unusually bushy hair?

Me: Get lost Malfoy

Draco: Can't Granger, I know every nook & granny of this castle

Me: Funny! Not

Draco: Gonna share what's got you smiling?

Me: No

Draco: Arh come on Granger, you know I'm only messing

Me: Do I?

Draco: Yes, are you entering in this singing competition?

Me: I might do, why?

Draco: I thought you might, you have to try and be picked for everything don't you?

Me: Sod off Draco

Draco: Make me, (smirking)

Me: I'm too busy for this, (trying to push past)

Draco: Sticks foot out, and yep you've guessed it, over I go looking a complete idiot

Draco: Hehehehe

Me: Bright fire engine red face and a sore ankle.

Well I will be laughing all the way into my beloved's arms when I win this competition.

Which will do doubt disgust Draco being "his" godson and all, will that make me a Draco's godmother in law – he now there's a thought…

I did manage to get some practise in after seeing Madam Pomfrey,

I hope I'm picked I've heard Ginny singing and she has a lovely voice, low and husky.

**Sunday:**

The time has arrived for me to put my name in the sorting hat urh. Everyone will be looking at me. I don't like the limelight so much actually – why am I doing this?!

No, no, there's no time for self-doubt Hermione, let's do this!

**Sunday later: **

I did it!

Everyone was looking, whispering and pointing, but I used my Gryffindor courage, head held high and walked straight up and put my name into the hat, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna were all cheering me on even Draco had a smile on his face, I did sneak a quick look at "him", he was looking at me with that eyebrow up – swoon, but unfortunately I caught Dumbledore watching me to, I'm not sure why he was grinning so much …

I just have to wait now, the ceremony will be Monday evening after dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Monday am:**

I know this seems crazy but I'm sure that "he" has been looking at me more often than not, I mean, I might be crazy, but I think Ron or Harry might have said something by now, hmmm then again, those two, I might just fit right in.

It's time for me to start the day only 11 hours to go before I find out if I have been chosen, and more importantly which house I'm going to represent.

It occurred to me that I haven't really gone into any detail on the competition, I know, I know I'm just excited to have a chance to get closer to "him".

_Anyway_, it was on Friday I was walking my way to Charms with Ron and Harry when Ginny came rushing up to us.

"_Guess what Harry", smiled Ginny_

"_What Gin?" asked Harry looking down at his charm parchment, (yes Harry is doing his homework as he's walking to charms – but that's a whole other story)_

"_There's a big announcement after dinner tonight, Luna heard it off Michael, who heard it off Susan that its Hogwarts got talent", breathed Ginny into Harry's face._

_Harry finally looks up at Ginny. "Have you been at the fire whiskey Gin?" squints Harry at Ginny_

"_NO! its true" glared Ginny._

_Dumbledore wouldn't even know what Britain's got talent even is", laughed Ron._

"_Well" said Ginny, "That's where you're wrong Ron! Mum heard off Tonk's that Dumbledore told her that he loves Muggle Saturday night TV and he'd had a few ideas for inter house relations after watching them" Ginny was quite ferocious when she is challenged you know, What they say about red heads is true in this instance._

"_Do you think it's true" Ron said turning to Harry, "we could be a double act?"_

Harry was looking at Ron in horror at this statement, hehehe, it was quite funny that Ron as usual couldn't tell that this was one thing in the whole world that Harry Potter would not do. Yes he's had to be in the limelight a few times, but looking at it logically, it was purely out of his control, I don't think I would ever see Harry voluntarily step into the lime light.

"_Erm, no thanks Ron", I'm too busy with all this, says Harry pointing to his parchment, "and to be honest I don't think you have the time either Ron, Shame your brothers aren't still here, this would be right up their street"_

"_What do you think Hermione?" asks Ginny turning to me "you've got quite a good voice; you could sing a song and maybe dance as well"._

"_Maybe, Gin, I'd have to think about it, you how much work I've got to do at the moment, I haven't even finished the transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall yet"._

By now though, I was jumping up and down inside. I know I have a reputation for being a bit a book worm/nerd – and yes it is warrantied, to be honest I would be surrounded by books all day every day if I could. And yes I'm seriously learning towards a career as a librarian, but when all's said and done I do have a more outgoing side – it's well hidden I grant you but it's there.

"_Well see you Hermione" said Ginny as she kissed a rather distracted Harry's cheek and pulled a face at her brother before running off to her classes._

All through Charms I was thinking of the talent show, I made a list of possible ideas:

I could make up a dance and sing along to it – no too childish

I could incorporate a pole dancing pole, hmmm – nope too adult, is it? Maybe?

Big screen TV's behind me?

Have backing singers? Ginny, Susan, Luna – what nope not Luna, (sorry Luna)

Wear a top hat and tails

Glittery?

Dress like a snake – too obvious? This is getting ridiculous!

Then it struck me!

Now I could tell you what I'm going to do but that would spoil the surprise

**Monday 1pm:**

I've managed to sneak back to update you while everyone's in the great hall.

"He's" definitely looking at me, Ginny noticed too, we were wondering around outside enjoying the sunshine, when I noticed "him" across the way, I had a quick look and noticed him telling off some 2nd years for _loitering. _

I was smirking at the way he was towering over them, no _looming_ over them, that's a better way to describe it, I think he looks lovely when de does it, I wish he would come and _loom_ over me, but no such luck all I get are glares and insults.

As I'm surreptitiously eyeing up all those buttons that lead up to a lovely neck and then up to an amazing dimpled chin, that you could just lick, mmmm and then ….. Oh crap he's looking at me.

I swear I tried to look away but I couldn't those chocolaty eyes were locked on me and for a change they weren't glaring at me he was just - looking.

I then did something stupid.

I smiled.

Yup smiled, what am I an idiot?

As if he can just smile back at me.

As anyone could have predicted this is what broke "our" spell. He frowned, looked at the 2nd years that were still standing there as if in a spell too, glanced back at me and then stalked off, robes billowing behind him.

Just as I was wondering whether I imagined the look between us or the tint of red on his cheeks… "What the hell, Hermione", Ginny shrieked. "Bloody hell Gin, burst my eardrum why don't you" I replied glaring at her whilst rubbing my ear.

"Professor Snape was looking at you"

"So", I asked looking at her blankly"

"He was _looking_ at you, I mean really looking at you, not glaring or scowling" Ginny replied in amazement.

I was amazed myself, one at the fact that it had happened, and two that I had an eye witness.

"Ginny, do you … I don't know, think maybe, he did?" I asked.

"Yes definitely", replied Ginny "and you like it, don't you" she asked softly.

"Yeah I do, I did, I mean…. ""I know what you mean" she smiled.

"Come on time for classes, but we will talk about this later, right?"

"Right" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Monday 10pm:**

Well what do I write and in what order, I can't believe it all my dreams have come true.

After Ginny dragged me off to Muggle studies all I could think about was "our" look, was I imagining it? I don't think so as Ginny saw something too. Maybe I'm reading too much into a look, but I thought we had a connection, maybe my feelings weren't as one sided as I had imagined.

As we were putting away our books Ginny leaned over to me.

"_Well" said Ginny raising her eyebrows._

"_What?" _

"_You know, the look" "Aren't we going to talk about it" She frowned._

"_I don't know what to say to you Ginny", I replied looking down to my books, although I did have a wry smile on my face._

But up to this point I hadn't told anyone about my feelings and I wasn't sure if I could trust Ginny not to let it slip to Ron or even Harry in an _intimate_ moment.

"_Ginny, can I trust you not to say anything to Harry or Ron" I asked with what I hope was a stern look on my face. "I don't want anything I tell you getting back to them you know how they feel about "him" Gin"._

"_Omg Hermione, you do like him I knew it! You've been looking at him for weeks now, that I've noticed, and of course I won't say anything to them, you can trust me, I promise"_

"_Phew" I sighed, "I thought I could Gin, but I had to make sure, it's not like we are talking about a boy here you know" I smiled._

_Smiling "I know He's alllll man, ha"_

_I smiled in return, and then frowned "Earlier did you think he was looking at me Ginny? It's just I have thought it before and then rejected it as improbable, I mean I know how I feel and before you say it Gin, it's not a crush, I love "him""_

Now at this point I want to point it out that I am the only person I know that has rendered Ginny mute – I know! Impossible you say, but nope there she was standing in front of me with her mouth open and staring at me in shock.

And I know what _you_'re thinking - that at 17 I can't possibly be in love and know for certain - but I assure you I can and I am.

Ginny knows this and looks to be in shock.

Waving my hands in front of her face, "Ginny, Ginnnnnnyyyy" Nothing.

"_Ginevra Weasley" I barked at her in the tone of a certain Molly Weasley even going as far as putting my hands on my hips._

_Ginny jumped._

"_Wow Hermione you're going to get married" Ginny whispered finally coming too._

_I laughed at this, "Gin I don't think Severus will want to marry me, don't get me wrong if he was on bended knee in front of me now I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but I'm not holding my breath"_

Now as we left Professor Burbage's room, Ginny was trailing behind me trying to stuff everything into her bags, and frankly I wasn't looking where I was going either.

Oohmp I collided with something hard and black ….

I can't describe how it felt to be suddenly standing in "his" arms. As we'd collided he'd reached and grasped my arms to prevent me from falling onto the floor.

"Miss Granger", he drawled, with that one perfect eyebrow pointing to the roof.

"Professor, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Evidently"

Now I tried to find some of that renowned Gryffindor courage that I purported to have, but I couldn't seem to find it.

I willed myself to look up and make eye contact, but I just couldn't do it and found my eyes were fixed on the buttons leading up his neck under his chin - which let me tell you is a rather nice place to be looking, not as nice as into his lovely eyes I grant you but a lovely view none the less.

"_Miss Granger do I have something on my waistcoat?" (Still holding onto my arms)_

"_No Sir", I squeaked_

I could feel Ginny hovering in the door way, not sure what to do, but then she suddenly wheeled round and muttered about forgetting something, I think I love her for that!

By this time, I found a little courage to curl my hands around his upper arms to keep from straining my back so much. (Let me tell you there is nothing scrawny about this man).

"_Look at me Miss Granger"_

_I shook my head, it was all too much._

"_Please"_

Just one word and my courage came roaring back.

I looked up and up and then there he was, just looking down at me, honestly I could hardly breathe.

When we had eye contact I did that stupid, crazy thing I did earlier, (Why don't I learn). But it was involuntary; I was happy, happy to be in "his" arms and to be this close to him.

I smiled.

_His hands tightened on me for a split second and then he softly let me go all the while still staring at me. "Have you entered the competition Miss Granger?"_

_I nodded, still smiling at him. "Good Luck, let's hope that the sorting hat has some sense tonight and picks the right person for the right house" inclining his head, he then stalked away; with I swear a small smile on his face._

"_Omg, Hermione, he didn't take any points off you or give you detention – it must be love" Ginny laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me off to the common room._

I don't remember much about the evening leading up to the announcement, as I was reliving being held in "his" arms over and over again. When the time did arrive for us all to go down to the hall I again was dragged down with Ginny.

By this time I was having serious doubts, Will I even be picked there could be a Kelly Clarkson among us, who is stunning and loves to wear green.

By the time we were all seated I had convinced myself I had no chance so sat with my head down and prepared for the worst.

"_Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts got talent" Boomed Dumbledore._

"_Now I know everyone's eager to find out the contestants lucky enough to be picked, and I'm told by the sorting hat that there were some quite interesting entries. I would like to say that the first half of the evening will involve calling out all the names of the entries that have selected to take part, we will then take a short break, where hot chocolate and Jam tarts will be served and then we shall divide people up into the houses they have been sorted to represent – just to keep the suspense going as long as possible. Now without further ado I give you the_ sorting hat"

I won't go into details about the song the hat sang, trust me if was horrific I swear it needs to retire...

All you need to know is - I WAS PICKED – OMG, OMG!

I couldn't believe it, yes I'd hoped but I never dared dream….

My name was called out about a third of the way through, I then had to take up a seat just in front of the teachers table and chairs that the elves had helpfully put out, I of course selected to sit as far away from "him" as I could, (darn courage, comes and goes when it feels like it).

I did try to take a sneak peak at him but Colin Creavey was in the way taking blasted pictures for the school newspaper, my photo will have everyone think I'm constipated.

After all the refreshments had disappeared and we were all seated again Dumbledore called the four heads of house to the front. "When your name is called you will stand with the head of house you will be representing. Heads of house will you then take a note of the names of your representatives, as you will be organising the practise sessions amongst yourselves hopefully starting right away".

It was the moment of truth: I was sitting trying to smile at Luna, when the sorting hat shouted out "Hermione Granger", I stood I swear it felt like my legs had turned to jelly, As I walked over to stand beside the hat, it shouted out, "Slytherin"

I couldn't help it I just looked straight over to him, making it obvious to the whole bloody hall probably but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. He met my eyes, and with a little shove from Dumbledore I was beside him.

"Welcome to Slytherin Miss Granger" He purred.


End file.
